


Una Luna para Tony Stark [English ver.]

by STsuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Relationship Study, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: And then peace was made.





	Una Luna para Tony Stark [English ver.]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Una Luna para Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507403) by [STsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki). 



> Hello! my first language is not English so I hope there are not many mistakes. I hope you like this story!

_—You have my respect Stark_

Tony felt the titan's hand on his head, it was warm and honest. A real and proud caress, a gesture that apparently any father in the universe, except Howard Stark, was able to perform when his progeny were nothing short of brilliant. He was going to die, so he would not lie to himself about it. That gesture was not liberating and that his eyes did not flood with tears.

It must have been three seconds before the hand went away and less than one before it returned and settled.

Tony looked up and tears slid down his cheeks as a blinding beam of multicolored light slowly took over his eyes and mind, silencing the entire universe around him...

And then peace was made.

***

—Is not the sunrise beautiful, Anthony?

The almost imperceptible buzzing of his boy's new armor was comforting, it seemed he had continued his exploration of Irium while he rested, his curiosity was lively and naive, like that of an infant.

The first rays of light bounced off the golden surface that protected Anthony's soft, vulnerable body as he landed next to his gently and with a special glow in his eyes.

—Very, although I particularly prefer the Moon. I have decided that it is mine after all, since you only prefer the sun —he whisper spoiled as if I were telling him a secret full of mischief. He smiled sideways and watched life, perfect, balanced, listening to the intriguing babble, the questions he had about Irium, the things he would like to experience, everything he longed to learn and discover and Thanos relaxed.

He could teach, be lenient, now that his goal was fulfilled.

It was not an eternal solution, but the bright star who shared his curse, looked at him and smiled at him as if it were everything and it was easy to believe, to trust, that when the cycle was repeated there would be someone more willing to carry out his titanic task.

—Irium has two more moons that can only be seen in summer my little one. Until then Kwal is all yours and you can do with it what you want.

He relaxed his grip on the glove and Anthony collapsed beside him playing with the Kwal projection he had just created for him with inescapable intelligence.

And then the light had been made.

***

Steve was the first to leave the palace with Rocket following close behind.

The Milano was broken and when the hatch opened and a strange blue-looking woman came out of it wobbly and wounded, her stomach churned.

_—Thanos... He took Tony Stark..._

And then the end of the world happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> My favorite IW scene with Tony was Thanos' respect and consolation, so I said what would happen if ... This came out, I took elements of Tony with extremis and superior iron man [very small elements] probably continue this story. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Do not forget to follow me on facebook! [ Sara Manen ](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> If you like to support my work you can invite me for a coffee; P on [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen! ](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) Every donation receives my gratitude eternal I will share spoilers, fragments and photos from my fanfics journal !! thank you very much for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated a lot and if you can share the story would be very happy!  
> bye! bye!


End file.
